


The end of the f***ing universe

by Sardonicpineapple



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: Alyssa - Freeform, F/M, James - Freeform, Love, Smutt, TEOTFW - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: How James and Alyssa keep the shadows at bay, kill the monsters under the bed, and lock the skeletons in their closets.





	1. Author’s note

**Author's Note:**

> They didn’t get jail time, instead just some much needed therapy. It’s jusy easier to write that! 

To save myself the time and trouble, I’m asking now whether people actually want to read a James and Alyssa smutt, love story? I haven’t found that many fanfics for them, and because I love the characters so much, I thought I’d write one. Comment below if you’d like me to publish my teotfw stories.


	2. Their own little world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a typical morning for the two troubled teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluffy chapter. Some will be steamy, some will be funny, and some will be filled with drama.

There were nights when Alyssa felt apart from everything, drifting, lost in space, stuck in limbo. Those were the nights when she would wait in the living room, until she was sure James was asleep, then creep into their room, and sleep curled up at the edge of the bed. Then there were the nights were she slept so close to him she was practically on top of him. Some nights she would drape herself over his chest, hitch her leg up onto his hip, and listen to the steady thump of his heart. There were still moments when she thought he may be ‘a bit dead inside’, and hearing the organ deep in his chest beating away was comforting. Some mornings she would wake up, and James’s arms would be wrapped tightly around her, no matter how far or close to him she was when she fell asleep, and others she would wake, and he’d be on the other side of the bed. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t still see the blood, the knife, the look of terror on James’s face every now and then. Certain things would trigger the memories. Cutting things, anytime she cut herself, and anytime James got spooked. The worst of these flashbacks was caused by James cutting his hand, and bleeding all over his sleeves. All three. She’d gone into a full blown panic attack, and locked herself in a cupboard. James found her some 15 minutes later, crying with her hands over her ears as she rocked back and forth. It damaged nearly every aspect of her life. She was always paranoid, concerned things from their past would rear their ugly heads. One of the only aspects that was unscathed was their love life. Although James’s first advance had freaked her out, memories of that creep washing over her, they had gotten past that. When they were together, James was the only thing she saw, and she was the only thing he saw. Being intimate was one of the only things that kept the monsters at bay. Sometimes it was as innocent as cuddling while watching a movie, and others it was as wild as having sex in the kitchen at 12:00. She needed him, and he needed her. They protected each other. That’s how it had always been. This was one of the nights where she’d wrapped herself around him like a koala, her face buried in his neck. She was currently sat watching the dark haired boy sleep, his chest rising up and down, his eyelids fluttering. The clock beside their bed read 08:39. It was late enough. She decided James had slept long enough. Now how to wake him... she thought about it for a while. She thought about smacking him with a pillow, but instead settled for waking him with a kiss. She leant over to him, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He inhaled sharply, his eyes blinking open.  
“Alyssa..?” He trailed off.  
“No, it’s Julia Roberts. Of course it’s me.” She said, rolling her eyes.  
The tired teenager looked at his girlfriend with hooded eyes, propping himself up against the headboard.  
“Sleep well?”  
“Relatively.” Alyssa stated, moving to straddle James’s waist. “What about you?”  
“Alright.” He murmured, shuffling his hips.  
Alyssa leant forward, cupped James’s face, and pulled him in for a kiss.  
“I’m going to make breakfast.”  
She pulled back the covers, clambered out of bed, and strutted out of their bedroom, leaving James to stare after her.  
Even though the prickly beauty rarely offered him food, she would normally make him something whether he asked for it or not. He lay there for a moment, humming quietly as he tapped on his chest. He inhaled deeply before swinging his legs out of bed, his socked feet shuffling on the carpet as he made his way across the room. He entered the tiny kitchenette, and saw Alyssa leant against the corner where the counters met, a piece of toast in her hand.  
“Made you toast.” She said, gesturing towards the plate next to the toaster.  
She’d made food for the both of them, just as he thought.  
“Thanks.” He said, picking up the plate. “Jam?”  
“Marmalade.” She answered through a mouthful of toast, wiping the crumbs away from her mouth with the back of her hand.  
He took a bite, the refreshing, zesty flavours of the marmalade dancing on his tongue.  
“This new?”  
“Yeah. Got it yesterday at the market.”  
She was referring to the market round the back of the shopping centre, the only place in which she would shop, aside from small independent businesses in fear of being recognised. It wasn’t as though they were still on the run, but she was convinced someone would stir, their case would be dug up again, and new causes for them to be thrown in jail would be found. She’d been recognised once when they were first cleared, and it sent her spiralling. Three months after that, she and James had moved out of town, and into a small apartment in a big city; lots of people, and many crimes more serious than theirs’. They left their family, although James occasionally emailed his dad. No one knew where they were. They had completely dropped off the face of the earth. In this city, no one noticed them. They lived in a bubble, their own little world.  
“James? Are you listening to me?”  
“Huh?” James turned his attention to the angry looking girl, her arms crossed over her chest.  
“I said, do you want pizza for lunch?”  
”Ok, but make sure you order it for 12:00. I have a job interview at 13:00.”  
Alyssa quirked an eyebrow at him, switching her weight to one foot so she was tilting to the side.  
“I told you. I have an interview to work at a car mechanic workshop.”  
“Huh.” She said, nodding her head, a smile tugging at her lips.  
“We don’t have that much money, Alyssa. We can’t live off out inheritance forever.” He was referring to the money his mother left home and the money Alyssa had come into when her grandmother died.  
“I know.” She murmured, walking over to him, placing her hands on the counter either side of him, effectively trapping him. “Why a mechanics?”  
“Well, I’ve always been good with my hands.” He stated matter of factually.  
Alyssa grasped James by the wrists, placed his palms on her breasts, and used his hands to squeeze them.  
“Sure have.”  
She winked at him before turning on her heal, and heading for the bathroom. James stood still, chuckling quietly to himself. He loved her so much. She was his whole world, and he didn’t know what he’d do with out her


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James proves to Alyssa how beautiful he thinks she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive feedback. I love all the comments. 

Alyssa was stood in front of the tall mirror against the wall by the door, staring at her reflection. She was told more often that not that she was striking. Sometimes she was told she was pretty. Either way, she wasn’t convinced. She did like her lips though. They were a nice shape. Her face was adorned with freckles, some even spread to her neck. She liked those. They gave her character. She reached up to run a hand through her hair, her natural colour starting to grow back, but the ends were still blonde. She turned to the side to admire her figure. She wasn’t insecure about her body, intact she rather liked it. She pulled her shirt off, and stared at herself, clad in a red bra that definitely accented her curves. She nodded at her reflection in approval, a smirk on her face. Just then, she heard the front door open and shut. She ignored it, and continued looking at herself. Although she was aware James was in the house, she didn’t know where. Turned out he was right behind her. She only noticed him when his reflection appeared behind her.   
“Hey.”   
“Hey.”   
“Do you think I’m pretty?”   
James frowned, taking a step towards her.   
“Of course. Why the doubt?”   
She felt his arms wrap around her torso, hugging her close to him.   
“I dunno. Just wandering.”   
Alyssa knew her mum wished she was different. A lady, who wore makeup to accent her looks, and skirts all the time to define her curves. At least that’s what Alyssa assumed a ‘lady’ did.   
“You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” James whispered against her skin.   
He started to trace kisses up and down her neck. She sighed happily, and melted against him.   
“You really think so?”   
“Wouldn’t say so otherwise.”   
That was one of her favourite things about James. He was honest. She knew he was always giving her his honest opinion whenever she asked him something.   
“How was the job interview?”   
“Oh, it was good. They said they’ll call me.”   
“Awesome.”   
She could tell what he was thinking.   
“Why don’t you get a job?”   
Yeah, she saw that coming.   
Although James knew about her fears, she wasn’t sure he knew just how deep they ran.   
“Ok. Maybe.”   
She knew getting a job would be hard. Aside from her GCSEs, she had no qualifications, or work experience. She knew she was lacking in people skills, and nearly every job she would need those. Even if she got a job that didn’t involve talking to people, she’d have colleagues. She’d gone back to looking at herself, her hands finding their way back into her hair.   
“Alyssa? You’ve been quiet a long time. You ok?”  
“I’m fine.” She mumbled not looking at him.   
“Alyssa, you are beautiful. Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise, and if you can’t see that... well then I’ll just have to show you.”   
With that, he spun her round, grabbed her by the waist, wrapped her legs around him, then carried her over to the bed. He dropped her down on it, then covered her body with his own. He kissed her passionately, his tongue fighting hers for dominance. She moaned deeeply, thrusting her hips up to meet his. He moved to kiss her neck, then her collar bone, then the part of her breast that peaked over her bra.   
“What are you going to do?” She asked, although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.   
“Make you feel as beautiful as I think you are.”   
He moved his mouth down to her stomach, and started to kiss down to her hips. He darted his tongue out, and licked down to her underwear. He pulled them off in one solid motion, and tossed them behind him.   
“Is this ok?”   
“Yes.” She answered quickly, tasing her head of the pillow to look at him.   
He caught her eye briefly beforehand sucking his head, and delving his tongue into her warmth.   
“Oh, god!” She moaned out, dropping her head back.   
He grinned, and started to move his tongue about. He gripped her thighs to prevent her from squirming when he licked up her folds.   
“James!” She cried when he reached her ‘magic button’, her legs gripping his head.   
“Fuck!”   
He mumbled against her, which only appeared to spur her on. He lapped at her juices, swallowing the sweet liquid.   
“I’m gonna... agh!”   
She came onto his tongue, crying his name, her grip on his head tightening.   
She lay panting in the orgasmic bliss, her heart hammering in her chest.   
“So, do you feel beautiful now?” He asked, coming to lie beside her.   
She grinned, and pulled him in for a kiss.   
“Yes, I defiantly do. Thank you.”   
“You can return the favour later.”   
She was surprised at his bold words. Sometimes, she felt as though she’d known him her whole life, and other times she felt like she’d just met him. Sometimes she could predict exactly what he was about to say, and other times he was full of surprises.


	4. Fantasies to nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James’s thoughts on how the girl he’d once sought to kill was now the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short, but I really wanted to put a chapter up. Also, I’d like to do the next bit focusing more on Alyssa.

When James awoke later that evening, Alyssa was sound asleep on his chest, her arms tucked up against her chest and his rib cage. She looked calm, peaceful. She really was beautiful. He’d always thought that. Well, aside from when he was too busy focused on how he was going to kill her. She didn’t know about that, and made sure she’d never find out. She still thought that he just wanted to get away from his father, their boring neighbourhood, and go on an adventure. She had no clue he planned to kill her. Images he once used to practically fantasised about now scared him to his very soul. He had nightmares about slitting her throat, her blood pouring all over his hands. He’d wake up in a cold sweat, close to tears, terrified of what he’d done. He would lay in a panicked state, then he’d feel Alyssa move, or hear her sigh. He’d relax, and roll over to hug her close to him. Sometimes she’d remain asleep, and others she’d wake up, and ask what was wrong. Sometimes he’d tell her he’d just had a bad dream, sure never to get be her any context, and others he wouldn’t say anything. He felt her stir, little snuffling noises escaping her. He kissed her forehead, her skin warmed by the beams of sunlight that crept in through the gaps in the curtains. She wrinkled her nose, her eyelashes fluttering open. Her eyes locked with his, her lids heavy.   
“Were you watching me sleep?” She asked, her voice thick with sleep.   
“Maybe.”   
She grinned, and snuggled closer to him.   
“What time is it?”   
James turned his head to look at the alarm clock perched on his bedside table.   
“17:56.”   
“Should we have dinner?”  
“Ok.”   
She placed a kiss on his jaw, then rolled out of bed. James watched her as she redressed herself, a smile on his face. He had never been normal. He didn’t enjoy sports, movies, anything really. He never thought he’d meet someone and fall in love. But then again, Alyssa wasn’t just someone. He found himself doing a lot of things he never thought he would do. He often felt like kissing her for no reason, or found himself reaching for her hand when walking about, wanting to watch her all the time, and complimenting her whenever he could. He guessed the reason he hadn’t was purely that he hadn’t found anyone that he wanted to do those things with before Alyssa. He didn’t really have anyone before Alyssa.   
“Can I borrow one of your hoodies?”   
“What?” He asked, snapping out of his daze.   
“Hoodies. Can I borrow one of yours?”   
“Ok.”   
She nodded, then marched over to their wardrobe, and took out a maroon coloured jumper. She shrugged it on, pulling her hair out from the neck, and throwing it behind her shoulders. It was a little baggy on her, but she liked it that way. She loved wearing his hoodies. Unsurprisingly, they smelt like James. Fresh grass, and oranges. She wasn’t sure why oranges. She wasn’t sure way fresh grass either. It wasn’t like he spent his spare time rolling in grass clippings.   
“Do you want to go out to dinner?”   
He met her eyes, his eyebrows raised.   
“Yeah, ok.”   
“Come on then.”   
James rose from the warm confines of the bed, and followed Alyssa out the door. They put their shoes and coats on, locked up the flat, and set off in search of a restaurant.


	5. Author’s note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is another author’s note. New chapter up tonight.

Hi! Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and reads. Just checking that you guys are all enjoying this so far. Are you more interested in this being a love story, or do you just want it to be a smutt? Comment down below, and I’ll see what I can do.


	6. All the little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa and James go out for dinner. A waitress pisses off alyssa, and things get ugly. Then they go home, and things get a little... ok a lot steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language and smut ahead. You have been warned. I tried to make it as in character as possible. Please leave comments and kudos. They make me happy :)

Alyssa stared intently at the menu, running her fingers over the options.  
“What are you going to have?” She asked peering over her menu at James, who was rearranging all the condiments. She wasn’t sure why he did this.  
“Soup, a chicken burger, and a strawberry milkshake. What about you?”  
“Mozzarella dippers, fries, a beef burger, and a chocolate shake.”  
He nodded, and started reorganising the sugar packets.  
Alyssa was mindful not to swear when a waitress came over to take their order. That was until she noticed the blonde checking out James. At least she waited for the waitress to leave before she started ranting.  
“Did you see the way she was looking at you?! She was practically drooling! You’re not a fucking entree!”  
James wasn’t quite sure how he was meant to respond to this. He’d never had any female attention before. And now he had a female paying him, admittedly, unwanted attention, while another was sat across from him, steam practically coming out of her ears.  
“I know that.”  
Alyssa looked at him, her eyebrows raised.  
“You have nothing else to say?”  
James shrugged, his lip twitching on one side.  
“Seriously? Ugh.”  
She crossed her arms, and leant back in her chair.  
James opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it when he noticed Alyssa mouthing something that looked an awful lot like ‘Stupid bitch’. The waitress came back with their food a few minutes later. She laid down Alyssa’s plate of mozzarella dippers, and James’s soup, along with both their shakes. James could see Alyssa trying to restrain from throwing her dippers at the blonde.  
“Alyssa?”  
“What?” She asked, rolling her eyes, not really looking at him.  
He raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side.  
“What?” She asked again, sitting up.  
He didn’t say anything, but instead took her hand in his, and ran his thumb over her knuckles. She looked down at their hands, then up at James. She smiled softly, and went back to eating. They finished their starters, James desperate to distract Alyssa from the waitress. She eventually came back over, two plates in hand. She dropped Alyssa’s in front of her, making the plate clatter. She placed James’s in front of him, making sure to touch his arm.  
“Enjoy, sweetheart.” She smirked.  
James followed her movements, his eyes going wide when she squeezed his shoulder.  
“Oh fuck no!”  
James turned to face Alyssa, who had stood up, and slapped her hands on the table.  
“Back off, bitch!”  
The waitress gasped, and removed her hand, only to move around James, and use it to slap Alyssa.  
“The fuck?!” She yelped, her hand flying to her cheek.  
“Alyssa!”  
James stood up, and rushed over to her. He tried to restrain her, but she managed to punch the waitress before he could.  
“Can we have these to go?” James asked another waitress, finally having caught hold of Alyssa’s arms. A waiter ran over to grab on to the angry waitress, who was still trying to hit Alyssa. Their food was given to them in a takeaway bag, Alyssa was given some ice, the waitress was suspend, and James and Alyssa were both banned from the restaurant. 

 

**********

 

“I can’t believe we got banned! That cow hit me first!” Alyssa yelled, pushing past James to get into the apartment.  
“You did punch her though.”  
“Because the bitch deserved it!”  
“Maybe you shouldn’t have sworn at her. That’s probably what got us banned.”  
“Well I wouldn’t want to back there! Not with that stupid bitch working there.”  
James trailed after her as she marched into the bedroom. She collapsed on to the bed, letting out a sigh. She was so pissed off. That stupid waitress, thinking that she could just hit on James right in front of her. Maybe she was more scared than angry. Scared someone would take James away from her, and she’d be all alone. James was really all she had. She’d told her mother she was never coming back, and she intended to keep that promise.  
“Alyssa, I-“  
“Do you want to have sex?”  
James stopped in his tracks.  
“Ok.”  
“Are you just saying that?” She asked, sitting up.  
“No. I want to.”  
He moved to sit with her, perching at the edge of the bed.  
“I really do, Alyssa. I want you.”  
She locked eyes with him, a smile on her face. James slowly leant forwards, and cupped Alyssa’s chin. He stared into her eyes for a moment, before capturing her lips with his. He had become a lot more comfortable in this regard. He initiated quite a few of their kisses, and wasn’t afraid to tell her how he felt about her. Sometimes when they had sex, it was rushed, and careless, and there were others where it was passionate, and loving. Sometimes he thought she just had sex with him to block out the rest of the world. Those were the times it was rushed. It was just about the sex. He much preferred it when they took their time. It was more intimate. He was surprised he preferred it that way, but he did. He supposed it was because he could tell Alyssa did.  
Unlike some of their first kisses, this one was slow, and sweet. James experimentally darted his tongue out to trace Alyssa’s lips. She opened her mouth, and allowed him access. She pulled back and tried to pull his shirt off, but he held her back.  
“What?” She asked, a slight edge in her tone.  
He just shook his head, and squeezed her hand.  
“What?” She asked again.  
“Shut up.”  
He kissed her more deeply this time, his hands finding their way into her hair. She remembered when James said that when they shared their first kiss. It felt like such a long time ago. He could feel her smiling against his lips. He ran his hands up her thighs, then slid them under her, pulling her onto his lap so she was straddling him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her pubic bone brushing against his erection. He tugged at the edge of her shirt, and broke the kiss to pull it over her head. He slid his hands up and down her back, his cold fingers making her skin prickle. He hesitated for a moment when he reached her bra clasp. She reached behind her back, and undid it herself, letting the fabric fall away from her chest. He paused for a minute, his gaze deopping to her newly revealed skin.  
“What?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
“Nothing.” He said, looking back up at her.  
“Then stop gawking. You’ve seen them before.”  
“Sorry.”  
He adverted his gaze, and instead moved it to his lap, trying to ignore the tent that had formed in his jeans.  
“No, it’s fine. You can look.”  
Alyssa’s previous statement was true. He had seen them before. Many times, in fact, but that didn’t stop him from being bashful. He smiled meekly at her, his cheeks flushed with blood. Well, whatever blood that hadn’t headed south...  
Alyssa gave him a mirthful smirk, and grabbed his hands, placing them on her breasts. His eyes widened slightly, his hands shaking.  
“Are they bigger?”  
“I dunno.”  
Alyssa shrugged it off, but secretly she was amused that he noticed the little things like that. He adverted his gaze again, taking one hand off her to move his hair out of his eyes. He replaced his hand, and squeezed her breasts lightly, his thumbs brushing against her rose coloured nipples. She moaned softly, arching her back into his touch. He leant forward to kiss her again while he continued his ministrations. He moved his lips to her neck, his fingers moving to pinch her nipples. She gasped, her hands balling the quilt into her fists. He continued his decent down the column of her throat, his hands moving down to her hips. Her breath hitched when his mouth found its way to her breasts, her pelvis tilting towards his. He moved back, his eyes still focused on her breasts. They each had little freckles dotting them. He loved her freckles. It was the little things that made him fall even more in love with her. Her fingers found the buttons of his shirt, and undid them slowly before tugging off the garment, and throwing it to the floor. James turned them to the side, then lay Alyssa down beneath him. He sat back on his legs, and slowly slid Alyssa’s trousers down, then tossed them behind him. He paused for a second before working on his own, shimmying them down his legs.  
“Hurry up.” She teased, sitting up to poke James in the chest.  
He grinned, then pushed her back down, nestling himself between her thighs.  
“Do you have protection?”  
He nodded, reaching over to his jeans, and digging around in the back pocket. He had started to carry them round with him ever since Alyssa had seduced him at the cinema, and they’d wound up having sex in the bathroom. He opened the packet, then rolled it down his shaft, his eyes closing, a groan escaping his throat at the contact. When he reopened his eyes, Alyssa had taken off her underwear, and was now completely naked.  
“Come here.”  
Alyssa held her arms open, beckoning James down to her. He smiled, then pulled the covers back, wrapping them both up in the cotton sheets.  
“You sure?”  
Even though this was her idea, as it usually was, he knew it was important to ask her every time.  
She nodded, then captured his lips in a kiss. He pulled back, and moved his hand down between them. He stroked her entrance, coating his fingers with her wetness. He used it to lubricate his aching cock, a moan escaping his lips.  
“Alright, come on. I don’t know what you and your hand used to do, but...” Alyssa giggled, stroking James’s cheek.  
He rolled his eyes before moving them back down. He moved his length to rub against her entrance, eliciting a moan from both of them. He counted to three internally, before slowly thrusting into her. Alyssa gasped, her legs finding their way around his waist. He set his pace slow, and steady, pausing to kiss her every few thrusts.  
“Faster.”  
He obliged, his hips bucking back and forth. Alyssa begun to thrust her hips up to meet his, making him moan loudly.  
“Fuck...”  
Alyssa grinned, and moved her head down to his throat. She traced her tongue over his Adam’s apple, which bobbed every time he moaned. His thrusts started to get faster, and harder, making Alyssa’s moaning get louder.  
“Can you... put my legs on your shoulders?” Alyssa asked between pants, her eyes locking with James’s.  
He raised his eyebrows, then nodded. He cautiously lifted one of her legs on to his shoulder, then experimentally thrusted into her.  
“Agh!”  
She cried out, her fingernails sinking into his back, making him groan. It wasn’t surprising James had a bit of a thing for slightly different things in the bedroom... He had a fantasy of tying Alyssa to the bed, but though it best not to ask it of her. He wasn’t sure how she would react, given her experience with that creep. It had taken a few weeks for her to push that to the back of her mind, but he wasn’t sure whether it would stay there.  
“Oh, my god! That feels so good! James!”  
He smirked again, loving the sounds Alyssa was making. He grabbed her hand other leg by the ankle, and put it on his other shoulder.  
“Agh! Oh, oh god! Oh, James!”  
He pounded into her repeatedly, only pausing briefly to kiss her.  
“I’m close.”  
“Me too.” He mumbled, his breathing heavily laboured.  
He picked up his pace, desperate to tip her over before he came. He felt her tense around him, her whole body going stiff. She moaned loudly, his name escaping her lips as she milked his shaft. James came hard, groaning as he did, careful not to lose his balance.  
“Oh, god...” He trailed off, his cock still pulsing inside her.  
She dropped her legs off his shoulders, wincing slightly.  
“You ok?”  
“Yeah... Oh, god. That was so... hot.”  
James smirked, and kissed her passionately. He pulled out, and tossed the used condom in the bin beside the bed. He pulled his underwear back on, and passed Alyssa hers. He pulled her into a hug, pulling the covers over them. He remembered the first time they cuddled. That was when he first realised that maybe he didn’t want to hurt her. Now he knew he’d protect her from anything or anyone that tried to.


	7. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short. Ok, very. I just wanted to get something up while I work on a longer chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Thanks for the feedback! I love comments, and I try to respond to all of them. Let me know if you guys would like a chapter in which James carry’s out his weekly task of ‘preventing things from building up’, if you know what I mean... ;) perhaps Alyssa catches him in the act...

“Damnit!”   
James turned his attention away from the television when he heard Alyssa exclaiming from the kitchen.   
“Alyssa?”   
“We’re out of eggs.”   
Alyssa turned around to face him, holding up an empty egg box.   
“Why do you need eggs?”   
“I’m going to make brownies.”   
“Alright.”   
James brushed past her, and over to the cupboard.   
“I’m going to get some. Keep an eye on the laundry.”   
James looked over to her as she reached for her coat, slipping her keys into her pocket, producing a satisfying jingling noise.   
“Ok.”   
“I’ll be back in a bit. Cya.”   
She kissed him on the cheek, then made her way to the hall, her departure signified by the slam of the stiff hinged door. James stood leaning against the fridge, running a dish towel through his hands. Their flat was small, one bedroom, a small kitchenette, a bathroom, and a living space. James often felt cooped up. He occasionally went out to the park, or went to the supermarket. That was on one of the occasions what they needed wasn’t sold in the market, and Alyssa wouldn’t go in there. He had nothing against shopping, but allowed Alyssa to do most of it, otherwise she wouldn’t leave the house. In exchange, James had taken up the cooking. Although Alyssa was making brownies, he had a feeling those wouldn’t satisfy the hunger that had crept up on him. He stood up straight, and opened the fridge. Nothing. He sighed, and shut the fridge, turning to rest the back of his head on the door. He jumped up in fright when he heard the door slam.   
“I’m back!”   
He released a breath, holding his hand over his heart, which was hammering in his chest.   
“That was fast.”   
“Yeah, I ran.”   
Alyssa walked into the kitchen, and placed the brown paper bag of groceries on the counter.   
“I got you a lemonade.”   
“Thanks.”   
James took the can from Alyssa’s extended hand, and folded back the tab with a satisfying snap. Foam came fizzing out the top, trickling down his hand.   
“Sorry about that. Must have got jostled about from the run.” Alyssa said, taking a sip of her own can of drink, something pink, raspberry by the looks of things.   
“Why were you running?” James asked, placing his hand that remained clean on the small of her back.   
“I thought I saw Tony.”   
“Tony? Your step dad tony?”   
“Yeah, that’s the one.” She replied, placing her drink down.   
James put his down next to her, then pulled the trembling girl into his arms.   
“It’s alright. It wasn’t him.”   
“No, it wasn’t. But what if he does come up here? Or anyone who knows us? They’ll tell our parents where we are, and we’ll have to go on the run again!” She cries out, pulling back from James to wave her arms frantically.   
James looked her up and down while waiting for her to stop gesturing so violently. He managed to manoeuvre around her windmill like flailing and wrap his arms around her.   
“It’ll be ok. No one will find us.”   
She looked up at him, searching his eyes.   
“You’re safe. I love you, and I’ll do anything to protect you.”   
Alyssa smiled, and pulled him down for a kiss, before tucking her head under his chin. Alyssa always felt as though she were in danger, but she felt safe wrapped in the confines of James’s arms.


	8. Alone time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James needs to relieve some tension. He knows it’s not good to let things build up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this. Also, let me know if I should write a chapter in which James confesses his fantasy to Alyssa, and they act upon it. ;)

It’ll be fine. Alyssa repeated this to herself over and over again as she got dressed that morning. She had put together a CV, and had an interview to work in a cafe. She was nervous. She’d never had a job before. She pulled on a loose, navy blue blouse to go with navy skinny jeans, she’d tied her hair up in a clasp, and added a touch of makeup. She looked at her reflection once more before heading out into the hall.   
“What do you think?”   
James looked up from where he was sat on the armchair. His face softened, a smile appearing on his lips.   
“You look very beautiful.”   
“Thanks.”  
“You look beautiful without the makeup, too. But, I like your hair like this. Let’s me see your face.”   
Alyssa smiled, and sauntered over to James, where she perched herself on his lap. She swung her leg over him so she was straddling his waist, her hands finding their way into his hair. She traced her finger along his jaw, and down his throat. He sighed softly, his eyes closing. He felt Alyssa move closer to him, her lips soon following. She kissed him slowly while her hand traveled down his torso. He moaned quietly, his hips moving up towards Alyssa.   
“Alright, I have to go.”   
A frown appeared on James’s face as Alyssa dismounted him.   
“Ok.”  
“I won’t be too long.”   
“Ok. I’ll walk you to the door.”   
James stood up slowly, and trailed after Alyssa. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and cupped her cheek.   
“Good luck.”   
“Thanks.”   
Alyssa grinned, then headed out the door, leaving James alone. He leant against the door as he pondered what to do. He moved across the room to close the curtains so that when he turned on the television there’d be no glare. He flicked through the programs until he stumbled across a porn channel. Normally these shows did nothing for him, which is why he was surprised when he felt his cock twitch. He raised his eyebrows, and glanced between the tv and his crotch. He assumed it had something to do with Alyssa’s teasing this morning. He mumbled quietly as he reached to unzip his trousers, rolling his eyes as he did. He slipped his hand into his boxer shorts, shivering at the contact. He inhaled sharply, his eyes closing as he stroked his length. Soft moans escaped him as he increased his pace. He pumped his hand up and down, his hips bucking up. He groaned softly as pre-cum trickled onto his fingers, making his movements easier. He called to mind an image of Alyssa tied to the bed post, her breasts heaving, and her legs spread wide. He moaned loudly, his eyes closing tightly. It usually was never this good. Normally he managed to orgasm from stimulation alone, but everything was intensified as he thought of Alyssa screaming his name, and coming on his dick. He shut his eyes, moaning Alyssa’s name as he came, fluid coating his fingers, some trickling down onto the sofa cushion.   
“Fuck...” He groaned, dropping his head back.   
Keys clattered in the door, signalling Alyssa’s arrival. He bolted up right, his eyes flying wide. Shit.   
“Hey, I’m back. The job interview went great. They said they’d give me a call... what are you doing?”   
James was bent over the back of the sofa, an alarmed look on his face.   
“I dropped some money down the back of the sofa.”   
“Oh, alright.”   
James let out a sigh of relief as Alyssa bought his bold face lie. Really, he’d been trying to hide a towel he’d used to clean up his semen. Alyssa flopped down on the armchair opposite him, her limbs akimbo. This conjured up his fantasy again, making him bite back a moan. Maybe one day he’d confess his darkest desires to her. Today, he knew he wouldn’t be able to pluck up the courage. Who knows. Maybe he’d feel like telling her tomorrow.


	9. The tears she cries for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa finds out about James’s letters to his dad, and she doubts whether or not James regrets running away with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts off kinda slow, ends very smutty ;)

James decided earlier than morning that he wouldn’t say anything to Alyssa. She’d seemed pretty pissed off all morning, and confessing sexual fantasies probably was not the way to go. He sauntered into the kitchen where Alyssa was sat on the counter top, stirring a pot of noodles.   
“Hey.”   
“Hey.” She said, not looking at him.   
He moved closer to her, and looked down at the steaming cup of noodles.   
“Those don’t look very appetising.”   
“Not surprised. They cost 39p.”   
He glanced at Alyssa, who was staring at him intently.   
“What?”   
“Nothing.” She said, shrugging her shoulders.   
He furrowed his brow, but decided not to ask any follow up questions.   
A few hours later, and he was sat in front of the television. Alyssa hadn’t said one word since their conversation that morning. The brunette wandered into the living room, and flopped down on the sofa, face down.   
“What’s wrong? Really?”   
She sat up, and looked at him, her eyes sad. She got to her feet, and made her way over to him, dragging her feet across the floor as she did. She reached into her pocket, and dropped a letter on his lap. He looked down at it, then up at Alyssa.   
“It’s from your dad.”   
He exhaled slowly, his gaze fixed on the letter. He was afraid she’d find out about this. He had stashed the previous letters he’d received under the mattress in their room in fear of her finding them, and thinking he wanted to go back, or that he wasn’t happy here with her.   
“Alyssa, it’s not what you think.”   
“Do you want to go back to him?” She asked quickly.   
“No. Of course not. I want to stay here with you.”   
She met his eyes, tears falling from hers, rolling down her freckled cheek.   
“Alyssa, I swear I don’t want to go back. I just keep in contact with him because he doesn’t have anyone else.”   
This only made Alyssa cry more.   
“You’re all he has left, and I took you away from him!”   
She was full on bawling by this point, tears streaming down her face. After a moment of hesitation, he pulled her down to sit on his lap, and rocked her back and forth till she stopped crying.   
“I haven’t ruined your life, have I?” She asked, looking at him through her eyelashes which were wet with tears.   
“Of course not.”   
He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and planted a kiss on her forehead. She smiled softly, and wiped her face with the back of her hand.   
“You’ve made my life so much better, Alyssa.”   
He kissed her full on the mouth, holding the back of her head. She sighed into his mouth, moving to straddle him. James found it surprising that having kept away from interactions, particularly those of a romantic nature, it was now a common occurrence to have Alyssa clamber onto his lap, and grind against him. He chuckled against her lips as he mulled this thought over.   
“What?” She asked, pulling away from him.   
“Nothing. Just thinking about how much you’ve changed my life.”   
She quirked an eyebrow, sitting back on her thighs.   
“In a good way, right?”   
“Of course in a good way.” He said, stroking her cheek.   
She smiled, and shuffled around till she was curled up in his arms, tucked under his chin. They sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company, Alyssa stepping her fingers up and down James’s arm.   
“I’m going to take a shower.” James said, breaking the silence.   
“Ok.”   
Despite agreeing to this, she didn’t move.   
“Alyssa?”  
She pulled back to look up at him, tucking her hair behind her ear.   
“You make me happier than I ever thought I could be, and I love you for that.”   
James didn’t normally say things like that, so it meant the world when he did. He placed a kiss on her forehead, allowed her to stand up, then left for the bathroom. Alyssa stood where she was, a smile on her face. She heard the shower running, and pictured the hot water running down James’s back. An idea popped into her head, a devious smirk playing on her lips. She stripped off her clothes, and tiptoed across the room. She opened the door, and slipped into the bathroom. It was all steamy, condensation covering the glass door of the shower, obscuring James from her view. She could just make out his outline as he shuffled around. He was humming quietly, but she couldn’t guess the tune. She crept over to the cubicle, pulled off her underwear, and slowly slid open the door. James was facing away from her, his eyes shut, his face under the shower stream. He obviously hadn’t heard her, as he hadn’t moved since she got in. She cleared her throat, making the boy jump.   
“Alyssa?!” He yelped, his hands flying to cover his groin.   
“Too late.” Alyssa smirked, her gaze darting between his eyes and his crotch.   
“What are you doing?”   
His voice was shaky, his cheeks flushed with blood.   
“Making your life just a tad more interesting.”   
She pushed him against the cubicle wall, and attacked his lips with hers. He made a noise that could only be described as a yip, his hands flying to the wall to steady himself. Alyssa darted her tongue into his mouth, and he chose not to complain. He hesitated for a moment before moving his hands to her waist. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling his body flush against hers. She felt something hard poking against her stomach, and looked down. She glanced up at James, who had adverted his gaze. She knelt down in front of him, careful not to slip. He shut his eyes, and sucked the air through his teeth when he felt her lick his tip.   
“You don’t have to, Alyssa.”  
“I know. I want to.”   
With that, she ducked her head back down, and took his shaft into her mouth. He moaned, and threw his head back, his chest rapidly rising and falling. She started to bob her head up and down, swirling her tongue around his now throbbing cock.   
“Ah... Agh!” He moaned when she pulled back to lick him again.   
She looked up to see him with his eyes shut, panting deeply. She took more of him into her mouth, and even managed to deep throat him. He gasped loudly, bracing himself against the wall.   
“Oh, god... agh!”   
Alyssa chuckled inwardly at the blithering state James had been reduced to.   
She pulled back slowly, until she felt James’s hand on the back of her head, pushing her back down. She wanted to gasp, although that was hard with James’s eight inch dick in her mouth. She nearly gagged when he pushed himself down her throat, much faster than she would have taken him herself.   
“I... I... ah!” James groaned, moving his hips in time with her movements.   
She could tell he was close. Words failed him, and his whole body started trembling. Alyssa increased her pace, her hand moving up to cup him.   
He gripped her hair tightly, his hips bucking wildly.   
“Fuck!” He moaned out as he came hard, hot ropes of hot, sticky white fluid flooding her mouth.   
He managed to pull out so that Alyssa wouldn’t choke. She swallowed the salty, bitter liquid, the wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. He collapsed against the wall, and sank down to the floor.   
“Thank... you...” He sighed through pants, his eyes wide, his chest heaving.   
“No problem.”   
She crawled onto his lap, and kissed him deeply. He pulled back, and grimaced, not enjoying the taste of himself on his tongue.   
“Quite being a weenie. You didn’t just get a whole mouthful of it.”   
He blushed again, then glared at her a little when she smirked.   
“You...”  
“Suck? Well, yeah.”   
She giggled at her own joke, where as James merely rolled his eyes. He thought he had no sense of humour, but it turns out the people around him just weren’t funny. But Alyssa, she always made him laugh.   
“Come on. Let’s get clean.”   
She stood up, and pulled James up with her. James washed his body again, and having already washed his hair, he decided to wash Alyssa’s. She moaned softly as he massaged her scalp, strawberry scented suds appearing as his fingers worked.   
“This feels so nice...”   
James grinned, and continued his actions.   
“I wish we had a bath.”   
“Why?” James asked, tilting his head to the side.   
“Because sharing baths is romantic.” She stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
“Ok.”   
“We should get a bath.”   
“Sure. We have no money.”   
She turned to face him, a knowing smile on her face.   
“We will. You’re going to get that job, and I’ll try and get one, then we’ll buy a bath to celebrate.”   
“Ok.” 

After they’d finished washing themselves, they got out of the shower, James went into the bedroom, and Alyssa went to the toilet. When she came out, the bed was covered with two large towels, and James was pulling another out of the draw in their bed frame.   
“Sit.” He said, pointing to the bed.   
Alyssa pulled her towel tighter around herself as she marched over to the bed. She clambered into the middle of the bed, and sat crossed legged.   
“Now lie down.”   
She obeyed, mindful to keep her wet hair off the pillows.   
James climbed on to the bed, and lay next to her, pulling that last towel over them both.   
“Well this is nice.”   
James smiled at her, then lent into kiss her. She smiled against his lips, then pulled away to gaze into his eyes.   
“I love you, James.”   
He smiled, and reached a hand up to caress her face.   
“I love you, Alyssa.”   
She curled up close to his chest, finally at ease. In his arms, she felt safe, like they could protect her from all the bad things in the world. She closed her eyes, and finally fell asleep.


	10. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa gets some  
> Much needed attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s taken me more than a month to get round to this. So sorry. Hope it’s worth the wait. :)

“James?”   
Alyssa was sat on the back of the sofa, nudging James with her foot.   
The dark haired teen looked up, his eyes half closed.   
“What’s wrong?” He asked, his voice husky from sleep.   
“You fell asleep, you lazy git. We’re watching master chef. Pay attention!”   
She slid off the sofa back so she was folded up behind James’s back, her knees tucked under her chin.   
“You know, I reckon I could do that.”   
James focused his eyes on the telly, where a woman was icing little flowers on to a cake.   
“Do what?” He asked, trying to stifle a yawn.   
“Make cakes. I reckon I’d be really good at it.”  
James rolled over to face her, his eyebrows arched. It seemed Alyssa had forgotten about those brownies she’d made. She’d certainly forgotten about them when she’d made them. It took the fire alarm blaring to remind her about them.   
“Yes, I know the brownies were awful, but I could learn. Making cakes isn’t that hard, it’s the decorating that requires talent. I have got a very steady hand, and an eye for detail.”   
James scanned her face for a moment, pure determination written all over it. He shrugged, then focused his attention back on the telly. Alyssa sighed in exasperation, flipping her hair back. She gripped James by his shoulders, then swung one of her legs over his lap, effectively straddling him. She could see a small smile tugging at his lips, dimples appearing on his cheek. He decided to ignore her, and continue to watch the television. She frowned at this. She soon realised he was playing hard to get, and his lack of interest was just an act. With that, she leant forwards, and started to trail kisses down his neck. She felt his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, a chuckle escaping him.   
“Pay attention to the telly you hypocrite.” He quipped, completely ignoring the dark bruises that Alyssa was leaving on his neck. She decided to crank things up a notch, slipping her hand under his shirt. His pupils dilated slightly, but he showed not other visible reactions. She slid her hand up to his chest, and lightly pinched one of his nipples. He bit his lip, clearly trying to hold back any response, verbal or otherwise. She then began to trail her hand down the line of curly hair from his navel all the way down to his- James sat up abruptly, startling Alyssa. He grabbed her by her thighs, and flipped her so she was underneath him. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, making her moan loudly.   
“Let’s go to bedroom.”   
James didn’t need to be told twice. He stood up, and quickly pulled Alyssa up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to their room. James lost his shirt along the way, the garment discarded somewhere into the hallway. He dropped her down on the bed, quickly covering her body with his. She quickly rolled them, assuming her previous position. She licked his lips, begging for access, which he soon granted. She ran her tongue over his, eliciting a moan from him. She felt him stiffen beneath her, causing her to grin against his lips. She pulled back only to ghost her lips over his collar bone, and down his chest. When she got to his nipple, she traced it with her tongue, grazing it slightly with her teeth. He moaned loudly, and thrusted his hips up. She moved her hand down between them, stroking the bulge in his pyjama bottoms.   
“Condoms?”   
“Second draw.” He mumbled dropping his head back into the pillow.   
Alyssa dismounted him, and dug around in his chest of draws. She pulled out a small package, and climbed back onto him.   
“Can I, or do you want to?” She asked, ripping open the packaging.   
“You can.”   
She nodded, then moved to shimmy James’s trousers and boxers down his skinny legs. She pinched the top of the condom, and rolled it down his length. He inhaled sharply, and shuddered at the touch. Alyssa tugged her shirt over her head, and pulled down her pants which she balled up, and threw across the room. She grasped his shaft, and positioned it at her centre. Non verbal communication was a big part of their relationship. They could exchange a thousand words with a single glance. She merely looked into his eyes, and she could tell how much he wanted this. His eyes were dark with lust, slightly unfocused. She kissed him again, then sank down onto his throbbing cock. He gasped, his arms flying to her hips. She started to rock back and forth, James holding her hips, controlling her speed. She placed her palms on his torso, her nails digging into his chest. He whimpered, and threw his head back, his eyes shut.  
“You ok?” She asked, keeping up her speed.   
“Fine.” He moaned from where he was lying.   
She continued to ride him, her eyes shut in bliss. After a few more minutes, she felt James moving beneath her. She opened her eyes to see him sitting up.   
“What?”   
She stopped moving, and sat back on his thighs. He didn’t say anything, but instead tightened his grip on her hips, and flipped her over so she was beneath him. She squealed in surprise, her heart rate increasing.   
“Why are you looking at me like that?”   
James was staring intently at her, a smile on his face.   
“Because, Alyssa, I love you.”   
She often wandered if he was the only person in the world that did. She knew that he was the person that loved her the most.   
She pulled him down to her, and kissed him deeply.   
“I love you too, James.”   
The boy smiled, then moved his arms so they were positioned firmly on either side of her head. She closed her eyes when she felt James push further into her, her legs wrapping around his hips. He deepened his thrusts, burring himself to the hilt deep with in her. She moaned softly, dropping her head back.   
“Ah!” She cried out when James pulled out nearly all the way, then thrust back into her.  
“You alright?” The lanky boy asked, slowing his actions.   
“Yeah... Don’t stop.” She groaned, arching her back.   
He smirked, then continued thrusting.   
“Fuck!” She yelped, grasping his shoulders.   
He knew she did this when he hit a particular spot inside her. He bucked his hips at an increased speed, his dark fringe falling over his eyes as he moved.   
“Keep going! Keep... ah!” She stopped when she felt all her muscles tense up. She came apart around him, shuddering as she did. James felt his stomach tighten. He was still young, and inexperienced. His stamina wasn’t great, and it was rare that he could get Alyssa over the edge before himself. Usually he had to go down on her after, or just stew in the guilt that he hadn’t made her feel as good as she made him. Although he often didn’t feel emotions, he still felt pleasure. Even though he saw the act of pleasuring himself as a necessity, he still enjoyed it. His stamina, or lack their of, was one of the only normal teenage boy things he experienced.   
“I’m... going... to...” He moaned out between pants, his heart hammering so loudly Alyssa could hear it from where she was lying between his arms.   
Alyssa flashed him a mirthful grin, then sat up to whisper in his ear.   
“Come for me James.”   
He snapped. He moaned loudly as he shot his load, stars flashing in his vision. When he finished, he collapsed on to Alyssa, his whole body trembling. She smiled, and brushed his fringe aside so she could plant a kiss on his forehead. He lay motionless, still buried in her warmth. After he caught his breath, he pulled out, and rolled off Alyssa. He threw away the condom, then climbed back in to bed, and pulled Alyssa into his arms, holding her close to his chest. It was all new to him; feeling.   
It was as though he had felt nothing for most of his life, but Alyssa had opened the flood gates, and all the pent up emotions, and feelings flooded out of him.


End file.
